Each day, numerous vehicles are involved in collisions that result in varying amounts of damage to the vehicle. If the damaged vehicle is insured, an insurance claim is typically filed sometime after the collision. Treatment of the damaged vehicle generally depends on the extent of the vehicle damage and an inaccurate assessment of the vehicle damage may result in an incorrectly prescribed treatment for the vehicle. By using a timely monitored market value of a vehicle, its vehicle parts, and/or one or more potentially prescribed vehicle treatments (e.g., replacement vehicle part(s) and/or vehicle treatment service), the accuracy of a calculated vehicle treatment for a damaged vehicle may be ensured.